Int. Pat. Appl. WO 2007/072095 discloses thieno-pyridine derivatives that are mGluR1 and mGluR5 receptor subtype preferring ligands, having the formula:
wherein R1, R2, X, Y and Z are as defined therein.
The compounds are stated to be useful in therapy and/or prevention of pathological conditions which require the modulation of mGluR1 and mGluR5 receptors such as neurological disorders, psychiatric disorders, acute and chronic pain and neuromuscular dysfunction of the lower urinary tract and gastrointestinal disorders.